


Sejoh Loves Tobio

by Volleyballfan



Series: Kageyama x Sejoh [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aobajousai, Aobajousai Kageyama Tobio, Chatting & Messaging, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Song: Brother (Kodaline), Song: Candy Store (Heathers), Song: Firework (Katy Perry), Song: Look What You Made Me Do (Taylor Swift), Song: Queen of Mean (Disney), Song: Teenage Dream (Katy Perry), Song: The Ballad Of Sara Berry, Threesome - M/M/M, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballfan/pseuds/Volleyballfan
Summary: Chat between the Sejoh boys and their daily lives.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Aobajohsai Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Matsukawa Issei, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Kageyama x Sejoh [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918498
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	1. Tobio's Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio is feeling insecure and his boyfriends (Issei and Hajime) teams up and make him feel better. 
> 
> Nicknames:
> 
> MilkPrince: Tobio
> 
> FlatKing: Tooru
> 
> BadAssMom: Hajime
> 
> BitchyLover: Issei
> 
> StrawberryLover: Takahiro
> 
> EmotionlessBitch: Akira
> 
> MilkPrince'sServant: Yuutarou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

FlatKing:

What's up losers

BadAssMom:

Shut up

FlatKing:

Someone's cranky

BadAssMom:

Fuck off

BitchyLover:

He's just cranky cause he had like three tests today

BadAssMom:

... 

MilkPrince'sServant:

At least he doesn't have any more

EmotionlessBitch:

I don't think that's helping Yuu

StrawberryLover:

I think it is cause he did smile

FlatKing:

Wait! Where is Tobs?

EmotionlessBitch:

Sitting behind me, trying to pay attention to class

BadAssMom:

Y'all get off your phones before we get in trouble for being on them

EmotionlessBitch:

Yeah yeah

FlatKing:

Yep

BitchyLover:

Yes sir

StrawberryLover:

Fine

MilkPrince'sServant:

I will

* * *

Everyone meets on the roof like normal for lunch. They sit in their normal spots which is in a circle and excitedly talk about their day. 

"Had any more tests Hajime?" Akira asks. 

"No and I'm glad," Hajime says still kinda cranky. 

"Those tests were brutal," Takahiro says leaning against Tooru. 

"I can only imagine," Akira says smirking. 

"Smart Ass," Takahiro says smirking as well. 

"Before you two tackle each other to the ground, let see how the first years day has been," Issei says. 

"Mine was boring, all we did in class is review for the upcoming tests and all that jazz," Akira says as he opens his bento to start eating. 

"I'm with Akira but some girls did keep flirting with Akira and I," Yuutarou says. 

"Awe, our babies have fangirl," Tooru teases. 

"I have to go to the bathroom," Tobio says for the first time talking since lunch. 

He quickly gets up and goes into the school and goes to the bathroom. Once finish, he walks slowly back to the roof while thinking about how he's to short, eyes are to dull, his hair is boring and can't do nothing with it, how he's not smart as his boyfriends. He so lost in thought that he walks right into someone. He backs up but keeps his head down. 

"I'm sorry," He mumbles. 

"It's fine Tobs," The voice says. 

He looks up and see Issei standing in front of him. 

"I was looking for you," Issei says. 

"Sorry, I'm was coming," Tobio says giving him a small smile. 

Issei smiles back and they make their way back to the roof. They get back in their spots and continue their lunch and talk about random things. 

* * *

After school, they go to the club room and get ready for practice. Tobio slowly gets dress as the others talk and finishes getting dress. Tobio looks at their bodies and then look down at his and finds more things he doesn't like about his body. He doesn't see Hajime and Issei looking at him as he looks down at his body. Tobio gets dress last and surprised that Issei and Hajime had waited for him. 

"Sorry for keeping you waiting," Tobio says. 

"It's okay," Hajime says smiling. 

Tobio let out a small smile and they goes into the gym together and starts practice. The decides to do a three on three so Tobio is on a team with Issei and Takahiro. They been going till Tobio went after a ball and slams his side off the gym floor and slides a little. He hiss as he sits up, immediately Tooru and Hajime is at his side looking for cuts. Tobio ends up with his side scratched up a little but nothing major. So he sits out for the rest of the practice and gets lost in thought.

* * *

After Tobio takes a shower and put cream on his side, he sits on his bed and grabs his phone. He unlocks it and see messages in the group chat. 

FlatKing:

Tobio-chan be very careful with you side and put medicine or cream on it

MilkPrince'sServant:

Where is Tobs

EmotionlessBitch:

Idk, to think of it, he's been really quiet today

StrawberryLover:

Did something happen? 

BitchyLover:

Hajime and I might know what's wrong

MilkPrince:

What do u mean?

BadAssMom:

This song we are gonna sing through texts might explain what we are talking about

BitchyLover:

If not, we will tell u guys

FlatKing:

K

EmotionlessBitch:

Ok

MilkPrince'sServant:

Okay

StrawberryLover:

K

MilkPrince:

... 

BadAssMom:

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag

Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin

BitchyLover:

Like a house of cards, one blow from cavin' in?

Do you ever feel already buried deep?

Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing

BadAssMom:

Do you know that there's still a chance for you?

'Cause there's a spark in you

BitchyLover:

You just gotta ignite the light

And let it shine

Just own the night

Like the Fourth of July

FlatKing:

What happened to Tobio? 

StrawberryLover:

Did someone hurt you baby? 

BadAssMom:

'Cause baby, you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go, "Oh, oh, oh"

As you shoot across the sky

BitchyLover:

Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colors burst

Make 'em go, "Oh, oh, oh"

You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe

EmotionlessBitch:

Eh!?! Who hurt our baby

MilkPrince'sServant:

I willingly to beat someone up

BadAssMom:

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

It's always been inside of you, you, you

And now it's time to let it through

BitchyLover:

'Cause baby, you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go, "Oh, oh, oh"

As you shoot across the sky

BadAssMom:

Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colors burst

Make 'em go, "Oh, oh, oh"

You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe

BitchyLover:

Boom, boom, boom; Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Boom, boom, boom; Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

BadAssMom:

Boom, boom, boom; Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Boom, boom, boom; Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

FlatKing:

What's going on

MilkPrince:

I'm insecure about how I look and everything

FlatKing:

Baby, you're so beautiful

Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise

MilkPrince'sServant:

He's right, you're beautiful and we're lucky to have you, you make us smile and so kind and I love you so much, and if anyone doesn't see how beautiful you are, they're blind cause they don't see the beautiful boy that I get to call my boyfriend

MilkPrince:

Yuu... 

There's one more thing

StrawberryLover:

What is it? 

MilkPrince:

I like cross dressing

EmotionlessBitch:

That's fine, I'll still love you and so does everyone else

StrawberryLover:

He's right, I think it's cool and I'm so happy that I have you and I love you the way you are and I'm pretty sure I'm talking for everyone

MilkPrince:

Even on the days when I am very insecure about everything? 

BitchyLover:

Even on those days

MilkPrince:

What if I wear girl clothes?

BadAssMom:

We'll still love you on those days as well

FlatKing:

Tobio-chan, I promise that we will love you every single day. We will protect you with everything we have in us. If someone hurts you, you better believe that they will have to deal with us. If you ever feel insecure please please please talk to us and we promise to talk and help you through you pain. Even if you just having a bad day, we will help you through it. If anyone makes fun of you or hurts you tell us and we will take care of you and I promise that we will. 

BitchyLover:

Wow, but he's stating the truth

MilkPrince:

I love you guys

StrawberryLover:

We love u too

MilkPrince'sServant:

Does this means we can buy you lingerie and all that good stuff, cause I know you would extremely sexy and that kind of stuff

MilkPrince:

I will love that

EmotionlessBitch:

Where did this Yuu come from

MilkPrince'sServant:

It always been here, just never came out

MilkPrince:

I have to admit, that is very sexy

MilkPrince'sServant:

Then how about I come over and have my way with you? 

MilkPrince:

Door is unlocked

MilkPrince'sServant:

On my way

_MilkPrince'sServant is Offline_

_MilkPrince is Offline_

BitchyLover:

Damn


	2. Matsukagehana Pranks His Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stressful day of practice, Tobio talks Issei and Takahiro to help him prank their boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

_Threesome Chat_

LittleTobi:

Heyy

BullyMatsu:

What's up? 

NiceMakki:

Yeah? 

LittleTobi:

How do u 2 feel about pranking our other boyfriends

BullyMatsu:

Depends on the prank lol

NiceMakki:

What kind of prank is it

LittleTobi:

I was thinking bout pranking them with the song Queen of Evil

BullyMakki:

I love that song, I'm down to do it

NiceMakki:

I wanna do it as well

LittleTobi:

K, I'll start the song and y'all just follow, okay?

BullyMatsu:

Got it

NiceMakki:

Sounds good

* * *

_Sejoh Chat_

EmotionlessBitch:

I'm gonna kill Tooru

FlatKing:

What did I do

StrawberryLover:

You gave us a pain in the ass practice

FlatKing:

Well, we need to be stronger to best Shiratorizawa

BitchyLover:

True but it was still brutal

FlatKing:

Hey! At least in giving you tomorrow off

BadAssMom:

Still doesn't mean you can kill us lol

FlatKing:

Whatever

_FlatKing Is Offline_

BitchyLover:

We may had just crossed the line

BadAssMom:

@FlatKing we honestly don't care that you gave us a brutal practice

StrawberryLover:

We're sorry captain!!! 

FlatKing:

Y'all to easy hahahaha

BitchyLover:

Damn you!!! 

MilkPrince:

I'm so tired of pretending

Where's my happy ending?

FlatKing:

Huh? Whats wrong baby? 

BadAssMom:

Did something happen? 

EmotionlessBitch:

Did someone hurt you? 

MilkPrince'sServant:

Do u wanna talk bout it? 

StrawberryLover:

I followed all the rules

I drew inside the lines

BitchyLover:

I never asked for anything that wasn't mine

I waited patiently for my time

BadAssMom:

Did something happen to the three of you? 

MilkPrince:

But when it finally came

He called his name

EmotionlessBitch:

Does this have to deal with jealousy? 

StrawberryLover:

And now I feel this overwhelming pain

I mean it's in my veins

I mean it's in my brain

BitchyLover:

My thoughts are running in a circle like a toy train

I'm kinda like a perfect picture with a broken frame

I know exactly who to blame

MilkPrince'sServant:

Who? 

FlatKing:

Who do we need to beat up

MilkPrince:

I never thought of myself as mean

EmotionlessBitch:

You're not

MilkPrince:

I always thought that I'd be the King

And there's no in between

FlatKing:

But you're our king

MilkPrince:

'Cause if I can't have that

Then I would be the King of the court

And the school

BadAssMom:

What happened? 

MilkPrince:

Now there's a devil on my shoulder

Where the angels used to be

And he's calling me the King

BitchyLover:

Being nice was my pastime

But I've been hurt for the last time

And I won't ever let another person take advantage of me

EmotionlessBitch:

Someone took advantage of you!?!? 

FlatKing:

Give me the names

StrawberryLover:

The anger burns my skin, third-degree

Now my blood's boiling hotter than a fiery sea

There's nobody getting close to me

MilkPrince:

They're gonna bow to the Volleyball King

My nightmare's their dream

EmotionlessBitch:

I'm so ready to beat someone up

MilkPrince:

Just wait until I fall to their wicked schemes

I never thought of myself as mean

I always thought that I'd be the King

MilkPrince'sServant:

You're my King... 

MilkPrince:

And there's no in between

'Cause if I can't have that

Then I would be the King of the court

And the school

BitchyLover:

Now there's a devil on my shoulder

Where the angels used to be

MilkPrince:

And he's calling me the King of the court

StrawberryLover:

Calling you, calling you

BitchyLover:

Calling you, calling you

MilkPrince:

The King of the court

StrawberryLover:

Calling you, calling you

BitchyLover:

Calling you, calling you

BadAssMom:

Wait, ik what's going on

FlatKing:

Whats going on then!!! 

BadAssMom:

Not saying

EmotionlessBitch:

Ik what's going as well

MilkPrince'sServant:

What's going on? 

BadAssMom:

Don't say anything

EmotionlessBitch:

I won't

MilkPrince:

The King of the court

StrawberryLover:

Calling you, calling you

BitchyLover:

Calling you, calling you

Something's pulling me

It's so magnetic

StrawberryLover:

My body is moving

Unsure where I'm headed

All of my senses have left me defenseless

MilkPrince:

This darkness around me

Is promising vengeance

BitchyLover:

The price that I'm willing to pay is expensive

There's nothing to lose

MilkPrince:

When you're lonely and friendless

So my only interest is showing the team

That I am the King

FlatKing:

You're our King!!! 

MilkPrince:

And my reign will be endless (endless

StrawberryLover:

Endless

BitchyLover:

Endless

MilkPrince:

I want what I deserve

StrawberryLover:

I want to rule the world

BitchyLover:

Sit back and watch them learn

MilkPrince:

It's finally my turn

If they want a King for a teammate

I'm gonna be one like they've never seen

MilkPrince'sServant:

... 

FlatKing:

.... 

StrawberryLover:

I'll show them what it means

Now that I am that

MilkPrince:

I will be the King of the court and the school

BitchyLover:

'Cause the devil's on my shoulder

Where the angels used to be

MilkPrince:

And he's calling me the King of the court

BitchyLover:

Calling you, calling you

MilkPrince:

The King of the court

I want what I deserve

BadAssMom:

Hahaha

EmotionlessBitch:

That was amazing

FlatKing:

Huh? 

MilkPrince'sServant:

??? 

EmotionlessBitch:

Y'all got pranked and so did Hajime and I

MilkPrince:

Hahaha

FlatKing:

Wow!! That was really good you three

MilkPrince:

Hehe, I came up with it cause everyone was tired so I wanted to prank you

StrawberryLover:

I have time admit that was a lot of fun

EmotionlessBitch:

It was and we should do it again

MilkPrince:

Yes!!! 

StrawberryLover:

Lol, you're so cute baby

MilkPrince:

Cute enough for you to come cuddle with me 😊

StrawberryLover:

I'm on my way

* * *

After thirty minutes, Takahiro is knocking on Tobio's door. Tobio quickly makes it to the door and open it and let Takahiro in. When Tobio closes the door, he turns around and Takahiro lifts him up by the thighs. He pushes Tobio against the door and starts kissing him hard. Tobio moans and runs his hands through Takahiro's hair and grips them. Takahiro takes them to Tobio's room and lays them down into the bed. Takahiro breaks the kiss and looks down at the boy underneath him. 

"Wanna go all the way with me?" Takahiro asks sweetly. 

"Yes please," Tobio says breathless. 

Takahiro smiles and leans down and starts kissing Tobio's neck. 

"Then, I'm gonna rock your world tonight," Takahiro says seductively. 


	3. Jealous Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of boys from Tobio's class starts flirting with him so he goes to his team and they make sure that those boys know that Tobio is taken.
> 
> Nicknames:
> 
> MilkPrince/BitchyQueen: Tobio
> 
> FlatKing: Tooru
> 
> BadAssMom: Hajime
> 
> BitchyLover: Issei
> 
> StrawberryLover: Takahiro
> 
> EmotionlessBitch: Akira
> 
> PossessiveLover/MilkPrince'sServant: Yuutarou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Milk Prince:

Guys!

Guys!!

Guys!!!

If u don't answer me, I swear I will make you regret it

EmotionlessBitch:

Now that sounds like something Tooru will say

FlatKing:

Rude! 

But what's up baby? 

MilkPrince:

I may or may not being hit on by some classmates

BitchyLover:

What!?!

StrawberryLover:

Huh!?!

BadAssMom:

Who the hell is hitting on our boyfriend

MilkPrince'sServant:

I told you @EmotionlessBitch that someone was hitting on him

EmotionlessBitch:

I know I know

This pisses me off!! 

FlatKing:

I got an idea

StrawberryLover:

What kind of an idea? 

FlatKing:

By showing all these bitches that he belong to us

BitchyLover:

That sounds like a good idea

* * *

Tobio let out a sigh and rest his head against his desk. He know he should probably go eat lunch but he's exhausted. So he just rest his head against the desk and closes his eyes. 

"You better get up and go eat before we go get Takahiro," Someone says. 

Tobio looks up and see Akira and Yuutarou standing there with his arms cross. He sighs and leans back in his seat and stares at the other boys. 

"I know," Tobio says smiling. 

"You. Roof. Now." Someone else says. 

Tobio jumps and looks behind him and see the third years standing there. 

"Yeah yeah," Tobio says standing up and grabbing his stuff. 

"Hey, take these for me, I'm gonna run by the vending machine to get milk," Tobio says to Hajime. 

"Okay," Hajime says taking his bag and bento.

Tobio gives him a smile before running off to the vending machine. He gets his milk when he feels someone walking to him. He looks to his side and see the boy from his class. He sighs and gets his milk before he walks away and takes out his phone. 

MilkPrince:

S.O.S.

He manages to out his phone to sleep before someone turns him around. 

"Where are you going cutie?" The boy says. 

"To my boyfriends," Tobio says with a fake smile. 

"Awe, and I thought we can have some alone time, cause I bet I'm better than you boyfriends," The boy says. 

They hear a growl which causes the boy to flinch and Tobio to smirk. 

"Who the hell-," The boy stops when he sees Issei and Takahiro standing there. 

"You know, my boyfriends aren't boring and they can show me a **great** time," Tobio says. 

The older boys walks over to Tobio and kisses him on the lips. 

"Now if you don't want shit to happen then walk away cause those boys behind you doesn't like sharing their boyfriend and they're possessive like us," Issei says pulling Tobio to his side.

The boy didn't say anything and walks away. Tooru and Hajime walks up to them feeling proud of themselves. 

"This is what happens when I have four third years as boyfriends," Tobio sing song as he skips off towards the roof. 

* * *

Tobio, Akira, and Yuutarou are walking to the club room when the boy from over sees Tobio and rushes over to him. 

"Hey Kageyama," The boy says. 

"Not you again," Tobio whines. 

"Babe, who is this?" Yuutarou asks clearly jealous.

"This is the guy I was telling you about," Tobio says. 

"So this is the classmate that keeps hitting on my boyfriend," Akira says. 

"Yeah," Tobio says. 

"Hmm, okay now you listen and listen good, leave my boyfriend alone if you don't want me or any of his other boyfriends go after you cause we **hate** sharing and very possessive, so if you can do us the honor and fuck off and never hit on **our** boyfriend again, or you will face to deal with us," Akira says dangerously. 

The boy runs off and Akira turns around and pulls Tobio into a rough kiss. Tobio grips his biceps as Akira's arms goes to his waist. Akira breaks the kiss and both boys are breathless. Akira let him go and Yuutarou pulls him into a rough kiss as well. Tobio moans into the kiss and wrap his arms around Yuutarou neck. A cough breaks the kiss and Tobio and Yuutarou turn around you see who it is. There stands the captains, blocker, and Wing spiker. 

"Hey," Tobio and Yuutarou says normally. 

"Hey, and I thought we was the possessive ones," Tooru says. 

Tobio smiles and let out a giggle before they all walk to the gym and starts practice. 

* * *

After practice when Tobio is laying on his bed, he gets an idea. 

_The Four Awesome Ones_

BabyBoy:

Issei! Hajime! Takahiro! I wanna do a lyric prank but I need help!!!

BadBoy:

Baby chill, we will help, right Issei? Takahiro? 

BadAssBoy:

Duh, I will always help with the lyric prank

SmartAssBoy:

Oh I definitely will

* * *

_Sejoh Chat_

BadAssMom:

@FlatKing

BitchyLover:

@Emotionlessbitch

MilkPrince:

We need to do something real fast

BadAssMom:

??? 

BitchyLover:

??? 

StrawberryLover:

??? 

_MilkPrince changed MilkPrince'sServant to PossessiveLover_

_MilkPrince changed his name to BitchyQueen_

BitchyQueen:

I wanted something different

@EmotionlessBitch, @PossessiveLover

BitchyLover:

Love that name

BadAssMom:

That is a really good name

PossessiveLover:

Why do that name suits us

BitchyQueen:

Cause we are just that awesome

@EmotionlessBitch

EmotionlessBitch:

Nice nicknames @BitchyQueen & @PossessiveLover

PossessiveLover:

Thanks

BitchyQueen:

Thanks

@FlatKing

@StrawberryLover

StrawberryLover:

Aww, our baby changed his name

FlatKing:

Damn right he's my queen

BadAssMom:

Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh, Oh!

Down on your knees before the Queen

FlatKing:

Oh I definitely

StrawberryLover:

Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh, Oh!

Down on your knees before the Queen

PossessiveLover:

I will

BitchyLover:

Tobio Kageyama was a popular bitch

StrawberryLover:

Mm-hmm

BadAssMom:

Cute bod, hot boys, best player, plus he was sweet

BitchyLover:

Oh, yeah

BadAssMom:

That boy had everything till hiccup and hitch:

StrawberryLover:

Issei Matsukawa lost a leg in a accident

BadAssMom:

Am—pu—ta—ted

EmotionlessBitch:

Huh? 

FlatKing:

Issei lost his leg? 

PossessiveLover:

But he's texting? Shouldn't he be in pain? 

BitchyLover:

The nominations for Volleyball Queen came

BadAssMom:

Uh-huh

BitchyLover:

Our Tobio's first Year, and Queen was his claim

FlatKing:

I'm lost

EmotionlessBitch:

But Tobs is already our queen

PossessiveLover:

Confusion!! 

BadAssMom:

Uh, duh

StrawberryLover:

Till gossip stirred the student body would name

Issei Matsukawa, Queen of the Volleyball

BadAssMom:

Pi—ty—vote

FlatKing:

Congrats?? 

BadAssMom:

"Tobio, " his father said, "Life is a Prom.

I know you won't disappoint me and Mom...?"

EmotionlessBitch:

That's harsh

PossessiveLover:

Yeah it is

BitchyLover:

You taste the silver, Tobio! You taste the crown

StrawberryLover:

You thirst for blood from the Volleyball in hand

BadAssMom:

You spoil for sash and scepter, volleyball to breathe

StrawberryLover:

As they crown you Queen of Volleyball Land

FlatKing:

I'm so lost

EmotionlessBitch:

Let just read and find out

PossessiveLover:

Ok

FlatKing:

K

BitchyLover:

So obsessed, our Tobio near lost his mind.

To life un-volleyball-related, Tobio was blind;

StrawberryLover:

He shoved his squad, his clique and boyfriends behind

BadAssMom:

Still one-leg Issei held to the lead.

Poor, poor Issei

StrawberryLover:

Soon Tobio's sanity was hung by a thread,

His B.F.F.'s proclaimed him socially dead,

BadAssMom:

Till then, at last, his boyfriend texted and said:

"I'm taking Iseei to the senior game"

Love, love Issei

PossessiveLover:

Ik what's going on

BitchyLover:

"Tobio," his father said, "Why be so calm?

There's just no future for a Princess at volleyball..."

FlatKing:

Still harsh

EmotionlessBitch:

Yea

BadAssMom:

You taste the silver, Tobio! You taste the crown

You thirst for blood from the volleyball in hand

StrawberryLover:

You spoil for sash and scepter, volleyball to breathe,

As they crown you Queen of volleyball Land.

BitchyLover:

Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh, Oh!

Down on your knees before the Queen

StrawberryLover:

Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh, Oh!

Down on your knees before the Queen

BadAssMom:

Some boys are rational but Tobio was not

He stared in mirrors thinking one single thought:

StrawberryLover:

There's seven reasons this crown's not good as got

And so the night of the game, mercy! Thus went his plot:

BadAssMom:

"A" is for Akira, drinking poisoned punch.

"Y" is for Yuutarou, dashed on a rock

EmotionlessBitch:

Huh? 

PossessiveLover:

Lol, I definitely know what is going on

BadAssMom:

Don't tell them Yuu

PossessiveLover:

I won't

BitchyLover:

Crunch

StanberryLover:

"O" is what Tooru said when Tobio bludgeoned her brains

FlatKing:

What? 

BitchyLover:

And "M" is Hajime's marinated remains.

StrawberryLover:

But! But!

BadAssMom:

"T" is for Takahiro, quiet, drowned in the pool.

"I" is for Issei's pieces spread round the school

StrawberryLover:

But "E's" are for the easy way in five minutes tops

A one-legg'd boy can bring an "N" for end by calling the cops

BadAssMom:

What a bitch

BitchyLover:

You got your silver Tobio, you got your crown

StrawberryLover:

You got their blood on your volleyball in hand

BadAssMom:

You donned the sash and scepter, doing a dance,

As you crowned you Queen of Volleyball Land!

BitchyLover:

Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh, Oh!

God save the Queen...

StrawberryLover:

Down on your knees before the Queen

God save the Queen

BadAssMom:

Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh, Oh!

The Queen of Volleyball Land.

BitchyLover:

Down on your knees before the Queen.

The Queen of Volleyball Land.

StrawberryLover:

They wrapped your wrists in silver, they took your crown

As they washed your bloody fingers and hands.

BadAssMom:

Into a tight straitjacket, small padded cell,

As you screamed, "I'm Queen of Volleyball Land!"

BitchyLover:

At least in your head, you're Queen of Volleyball Land

StrawberryLover:

Pity the dead! You're Queen of Volleyball Land.

BitchyQueen:

Check Tobio, Choose Tobio, Vote for Tobio Kageyama

Check Tobio, Choose Tobio, Vote for Tobio Kageyama

BitchyLover:

Yuu!! How did u know what we was up to? 

PossessiveLover:

Cause Tobio loves that song and we listen to it a lot

I'm surprised @EmotionlessBitch didn't catch on

EmotionlessBitch:

It's four in the morning, I don't think that early

BadAssMom:

Lol

Now everyone go to sleep

FlatKing:

U guys are good at pranking but night everyone!!! 

BadAssMom:

Night

EmotionlessBitch:

Night

PossessiveLover:

Night

StrawberryLover:

Night

BitchyLover:

Night

BitchyQueen:

Night

_Few Minutes Later_

BitchQueen:

@BitchyLover

@StrawberryLover

@BitchyLover

@StrawberryLover

StrawberryLover:

What's wrong? 

BitchyLover:

Hmm? 

BitchyQueen:

Can I sleep with u

StrawberryLover:

Come up here

BitchyLover:

Can't sleep? 

BitchyQueen:

Thanks and yes

Tobio climbs out of his bed and goes up to Issei's room. He climbs between his boyfriends and they whispers sweet things into his ears and tell them stories till he falls asleep in their arms. An hour later, Tobio wakes up from a nightmare and Issei and Takahiro is happy it's the weekend cause they know Tobio won't get any sleep tonight. So they calm him down and Takahiro gets up and get Tobio some tea. They talk to him gently as they let the t.v. play in the background. Tobio finishes his tea and they all lay back down, and Issei and Takahiro lays on their sides and runs their hands up and down their sides. 

"You okay now baby?" Takahiro asks gently. 

"Yeah thanks," Tobio says smiling. 

Takahiro smiles and kisses his head and Issei does the same thing. So they wrap their arms around Tobio and tell him some more stories and try to get him back to sleep.After awhile Tobio hasn't said anything so Issei leans back a little and look down at the boy in his arms. He smiles once he see that Tobio is asleep and he has a grip on Issei's shirt. 

"He's asleep," Issei says. 

"Good," Takahiro says. 

The older boys yawn and move closer to Tobio. 

"Than how about as go to sleep as well," Takahiro suggests. 

"Good idea," Issei says. 

They share a quick kiss before laying back down and going to sleep. For the rest of the night, Tobio doesn't wake up and sleep the night away. None of them wakes up till Tooru decides to jump on the bed till they woke up. Issei, not being a morning person and hate being woken up, glares at his best friend. 

"One of those nights?" Hajime asks quietly seeing the other two boy didn't wake up. 

Issei just nods his head and curls back up to Tobio. 

"Than we will let you guys sleep," Tooru says skipping out of the room. 

Issei goes to sleep almost immediately and none woke up for another good hour. 


	4. Lyric Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> MilkPrince/BitchyQueen: Tobio
> 
> FlatKing: Tooru
> 
> BadAssMom: Hajime
> 
> BitchyLover: Issei
> 
> StrawberryLover: Takahiro
> 
> EmotionlessBitch: Akira
> 
> PossessiveLover/MilkPrince'sServant: Yuutarou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

BitchyQueen:

Ik it's like 2 in the morning but I've been thinking about this for awhile and I see you all as my boyfriends but you guys are also like my brothers as well 💖

BitchyLover:

Awe, we love u beautiful

BitchyQueen:

When we were young we were the ones

The kings and queens oh yeah, we ruled the world

StrawberryLover:

💖💖

BitchyLover:

💖💖

BitchyQueen:

We smoked cigarettes man no regrets

Wish I could relive every single word

We've taken different paths

And travelled different roads

I know we'll always end up on the same one when we're old

EmotionlessBitch:

Yep

PossessiveLover:

Oh yea

BitchyQueen:

And when you're in the trenches

And you're under fire I will cover you

If I was dying on my knees

You would be the one to rescue me

FlatKing:

I will

BadAssMom:

So will I

BitchyQueen:

And if you were drowned at sea

I'd give you my lungs so you could breathe

EmotionlessBitch:

💖💖

PossessiveLover:

💖💖

BitchyQueen:

I've got you brother-er-er-er

I've got you brother-er-er-er

I've got you brother-er-er-er

I've got you brother-er-er-er

I can honestly say that I in love with everyone of you 💖💖💖

FlatKijg:

We love you too Tobs 💖💖💖

StrawberryLover:

💖💖

BitchyLover:

💖💖

BadAssMom:

💖💖

PossessiveLover:

💖💖

EmotionlessBitch:

💖💖

But we should all probably go to sleep since we have a practice match tomorrow

BitchyQueen:

Night 💖💖💖💖

Everyone:

Night 💖💖💖💖


	5. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> MilkPrince/BitchyQueen: Tobio
> 
> FlatKing: Tooru
> 
> BadAssMom: Hajime
> 
> BitchyLover: Issei
> 
> StrawberryLover: Takahiro
> 
> EmotionlessBitch: Akira
> 
> PossessiveLover/MilkPrince'sServant: Yuutarou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

BitchyQueen:

Why is Issei chasing Tooru through the halls?

BadAssMom:

Cause Tooru is a idiot

StrawberryLover:

Lol

BitchyQueen:

Oook??

EmotionlessBitch:

I think it's better if didn't know

PossessiveLover:

Fyi we're heading to the roof

BadAssMom:

We're coming

BitchyQueen:

I'm getting Milk 😁

StrawberryLover:

Be careful baby

BitchyQueen::

Always

Tobio puts his phone to sleep and goes to the vending machine. After he gets his milks someone runs right into him and making Tobio fall to the ground. Tobio groans and looks up into brown eyes staring down at him. 

"Sorry Tobio-chan," Tooru says as he helps Tobio get up. 

"It's fine," Tobio says smiling. 

"This is why we don't run in the halls," Someone says as they walk pass them. 

"Shut up Makki," Tooru says. 

Takahiro turns around and flips him off. 

"You bitch," Tooru says chasing Takahiro. 

"And they're gone," Issei says facing Tobio. 

Tobio smiles when Issei turns around and gives him a smile. They lace their fingers together and Issei buys Tobio another milk. 

* * *

When they make it to the roof, Takahiro and Tooru are rolling around on the ground trying to pin the other down. Akira, Yuutarou, and Hajime are sitting against the wall talking. Issei and Tobio sits between all of them and starts eating in peace. The peace doesn't last long when the door to the roof opens. A couple of Akira's and Yuutarou's fangirls comes into the roof and squeals when they see them. More girls comes and this time it's the third years fan girls. Tobio gets uncomfortable as the fan girls talk to his boyfriends. So he sneaks away and sits at the bottom of the stairs. It doesn't take long for someone to find him. They sit behind him and wraps their arms around him and brings Tobio to their chest. Tobio tilts his head back and see pink hair since their face is in the crook of his neck. 

"Hey Taka," Tobio says smiling as he runs one of his hands through Takahiro's hair. 

"Hey baby," Takahiro mumbles from his spot. 

Soon Tooru comes down and sits between Tobio's legs. Tobio smiles and runs his other hand through Tooru's hair. 

"Sorry that they interrupt our lunch," Tooru says pouting. 

"It's fine," Tobio says smiling. 

They see the fan girls leaving and they go back to the roof. Tobio goes back to his spot beside Issei and lays his head in his lap. 

"Tired?" Issei says playfully as he runs a hand through Tobio's hair. 

"Clingy," Tobio says. 

* * *

FlatKi!ng:

Practice is cancelled due to they are fixing the lights

BitchyQueen:

.... 

BitchyLover:

Awe poor Tobs

BadAssMom:

We will have practice tmrw

BitchyQueen:

🥺🥺🥺

StrawberryLover:

Oh no

EmotionlessBitch:

Ik that emoji

PossessiveLover:

Uh oh

FlatKing:

... We're in trouble.... 

BitchyLover:

@BadAssMom help us

BadAssMom:

Umm..... Go to class? 

BitchyQueen:

I wanna play volleyball today...

😟😟😟

BitchyLover:

U can come over and practice as the my house

StrawberryLover:

Don't he live with u

BitchyLover:

Yeah but Akira been hogging him

BitchyQueen:

😭😭😭😭

FlatKimg:

Everyone go to Issei's house after school for practice

* * *

Tobio and one his friend are walking together when one of his boyfriends's fan girls stops them. 

"Stay away from Takahiro," She says. 

His friends pales and runs away leaving him and the fan girl alone. 

"No, he's my boyfriend," Tobio says. 

The girl gets pisses off and pushes Tobio. Sadly Tobio is by the stairs so he nearly falls down them. 

"Last warning," She says. 

"Not gonna happen," Tobio says. 

She pushes him again and this time Tobio falls down the stairs. He blacks out right after he see the girl smirks and walks away. 

* * *

At the last class all the boys meet at the gate but there's no Tobio. 

"Where's Tobs?" Hajime asks. 

"I don't know," Everyone says looking around for their blue eyed boyfriend. 

"How about we all look for him but one of us stay here in case he comes," Akira suggests. 

Everyone nods their heads and Hajime is the one who stays at the gate. No one gets far because Tobio appears at the gate looking terrible. He got a nasty bruise on his face and limping pretty badly. 

"What happened?" Akira asks rushing to his boyfriend. 

"I ran into one of Takahiro's fan girls," Tobio says. 

"What did she do?" Takahiro asks going to Tobio's other side. 

"She just push and I end up falling down the stairs," Tobio says gripping his side. 

"I'm so sorry she did that," Takahiro says as he checks Tobio's side. 

"It's not your fault, she wanted me to stay away from you but I refuse," Tobio says. 

"So she pushed you down the stairs," Tooru says from his spot in front of Tobio. 

"Yeah then someone from Hajime's class was there when I gain consciousness and he help me to the nurse's office where I have been at since last period," Tobio says leaning against Takahiro. 

Takahiro carefully picks Tobio up and carries him to Issei's house. He lays Tobio onto his bed as Akira, Yuutarou, and Tooru cooks food and Hajime and Issei gets Tobio some different clothes. After the eat, Tobio sits up and that got everyone's attention. 

"Is it okay if we skip practice today?" Tobio asks. 

"Yeah," They say smiling. 

Tobio smiles and lays back down and cuddles into Takahiro' chest. 

* * *

The next day at school, Tobio is talking to Takahiro and Issei when the girl from yesterday walks up to them. 

"Hi," She says. 

Takahiro rolls his eyes and pulls Tobio to his chest and kisses him hard. Tobio gasps and grips Takahiro's biceps as Issei quietly laugh behind his hand. When Takahiro breaks the kiss he looks at the girl by them. 

"I know what you did and said to my boyfriend and I'll appreciate it if you never come near him again," Takahiro growls out and walks away with Tobio under his arm. 

Issei walks beside him and keeps letting out some giggles. 

"Damn dude, you're so possessive," Issei says jokingly. 

"And you're not," Takahiro says looking at his best friend. 

"You know I am," He says. 


	6. Fiesty Third Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

EmotionlessBitch:

This chat is soo quiet today

PossessiveLover:

Ik normally Tooru and Takahiro are bickering together

StrawberryLover:

Fuck off

FlatKing:

Fuck off

BadAssMom:

U two don't have to be bitches to our kowhais

BitchLover:

U know what Hajime u can go fuck off

BadAssMkm:

I WASN'T EVEN TALKING TO YOU DUMBASS

FlatKing:

Oh wow now we're gonna fight in here

StrawberryLover:

U can go fuck off Tooru

FlatKing:

LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE CUNT

StrawberryLover:

FUCK U!!!

FlatKing:

FINE!! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO TALK SO FUCK YOURSELF

_FlatKing Is Offline_

StrawberryLover:

FUCK U TO!! 

_StrawberryLover Is Offline_

BadAssMom:

Fuck all of this

_BadAssMom Is Offline_

BitchyLover:

Fuck this shit

_BitchyLover Is Offline_

EmotionlessBitch:

What

PossessiveLover:

Just

BitchyQueen:

Happened

EmotionlessBitch:

They never fight

BitchyQueen:

Something bad happened or they're pranking us

I kinda wanna ask them

PossessiveLover:

U think that's a good idea? 

EmotionlessBitch:

Idk if u should, I mean they was cussing and yelling at each other through texts

BitchyQueen:

Idc if I get yelled at, I want to know what happened to my favorite senpais

PossessiveLover:

Well let gett hem back online

EmotionlessBitch:

Or we can just wait till after school

BitchyQueen:

Or wait till lunch

* * *

PossessiveLover:

OMG LUNCH WAS SO AWKWARD

EmotionlessBitch:

Tell me about it

BitchyQueen:

I never saw them this pissed before

PossessiveLover:

We got to get them to talk

BitchyQueen:

I got it

EmotionlessBitch:

How? 

BitchyQueen:

@StrawberryLover, @BadAssMom, @BitchyLover, @FlatKing

_StrawberryLover Is Online_

_FlatKing Is Online_

_BitchyLover Is Online_

_BadAssMom Is Online_

BitchyQueen:

NOW I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON BUT YELLING AND FIGHTING WITH EACH OTHER IN THE CHAT IS CHILDISH, YOU GUYS ARE THIRD YEARS WITH THREE FIRST YEARS AS BOYFRIENDS, AND YOU GUYS ARE ACTING MUCH YOUNGER THEN WE ARE, AS THE YOUNGEST YOU GUYS NEED TO FUCKING GROW UP AND STOP ACTING LIKE FUCKING BABIES AND FUCKING MAKE UP, AND TILL YOU GUYS MAKE UP, I'M NOT TALKING TO ANY OF YOU INCLUDING AKIRA AND YUUTAROU SO FUCKING GROW UP!!! 

_BitchyQueen Is Offline_

EmotionlessBitch:

Damn.... 

FlatKing:

.... 

StrawberryLover:

.... 

BitchyLover:

.... 

BadAssMom:

Okay, I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have talked to that girl and let her touch me, I shouldn't have snap at you guys when you got jealous, I know you guys get jealous and possessive and I should have put you guys first, but no I had to put the girl first, I'm sorry @EmotionlessBitch, @PossessiveLover, @BitchyQueen that you guys have to read and witness us fighting and sorry for the awkward lunch, I'm the reason we was fighting because one of my fangirls came up to me and I started talking to her and let her touch me and ignore @BitchyLover, @StrawberryLover, and @Flatking who was with me and showing me affection

EmotionlessBitch:

So all of this was because Hajime was being stupid

FlatKing:

Basically

_BitchyQueen Is Online_

BitchyQueen:

Well that makes since

StrawberryLover:

Thought you weren't talking to us till we made up

BitchyQueen:

I just wanted to know what was happening

I didn't expect Hajime to be that stupid

PossessiveLover:

Then why was you and Tooru fighting with each other

FlatKing:

To let off steam

PossessiveLover:

How pissed off did Hajime makes u guys with his stupid mistake

_BadAssMom Is Offline_

* * *

The bells rings and Hajime rushes out of the classroom, change his shoes and rushes home. Once he's away from the school, he let tears run down his face. When he gets home, he grabs snacks and drinks that will last him the whole night and locks himself in his room and throws the snacks and drinks on the table and throws his bag onto his bed. He takes shower and get change before doing his homework. Once he finishes his homework, he grabs his phone and goes to the group chat. 

* * *

FlatKing:

And he's gone

BitchyIwa:

He apologize and just go offline like that

EmotionlessBitch:

He knows how we feel about other people touching us

StrawberryLover:

Ik, and yet he still let him done it

PossessiveLover:

He even made Tobio sad cause Tobio didn't enjoy the fighting and neither did I

BitchyQueen:

I hate to say this but this is Hajime fault especially since he knows how we feel about people touching us

* * *

Hajime locks his phone and throws to the other side of the bed. He lays on his side and eats his snack and grabs his laptop and watch YouTube videos. A few hours later, Hajime's place more snacks at his door since Hajime refuses to open his door. Once his mom is gone Hajime gets up and grabs the snacks and place them with thes others. He looks at his phone before grabbing it. He checks the time and see it's getting late. But he stares at his lock screen that is him and his boyfriends when they went on a date at an aquarium. He places his phone down and lays on his side and closes his eyes. He thinks back to the girl, to the look on his boyfriends faces, to the argument, to lunch, to how his boyfriends reacted when they found out. 

_'Why am I so stupid,' Hajime thinks to himself._

He tries to go to sleep but he can't, it feels like his mind is running a mile a minute and he's struggling to sleep. When he does manage to sleep, he sleeps for ten minutes before his mom knocked on his door. 

"Hajime sweetie, are you eating breakfast?" Hajime's mom asks. 

"No," He answers. 

"Ok, I'll leave food in the fridge for you while I'm at work and I won't be home till tomorrow in the evening," She says as she walks away. 

Hajime lays in the same spot before he decides to get up. He walks to the bathroom and looks at himself in the mirror. He cringe at the sight he's looking at, he looks at the bags under his eyes and all honestly he looks like shit. He finishes up in the bathroom and ignore the mirror. He climbs back in bed and drinks his tea before picking up his phone. He goes to the group chat just to see what everyone was talking about. 

* * *

BitchyQueen:

We should go on a coffee date!!!

FlatKing:

We should

EmotionlessBitch:

Wanna go now? 

PossessiveLover:

Yea, I'm free right now

StrawberryLover:

I'm leaving right now

BitchyLover:

Pick me up bitch

StrawberryLover:

I will I will

* * *

Hajime puts his phone back down and rest his forehead on his bent knees. 

_'Did I just loose the only people that was keeping me happy,'_ Hajime thinks to himself as he let himself cry. 


	7. Depressed Hajime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Two hours later, Hajime decides to leave his room and goes downstairs. He goes to the kitchen and see money on the island with a note. So he picks up the note and starts reading it. 

_In case you want to go out by yourself or with your boyfriends and if you need more money, just come by my job and I'll give you more money. And have a good day,_

_Love,_

_Mom_

Hajime sighs and goes to the fridge and looks inside of it. He finds nothing he likes so he grabs the money off the money off the island and goes to his room. He decides to wear sweat pants and a hoodie. So he pulls out black sweat pants and a black hoodie. He looks at it and realizes that it's Issei's hoodie. He brings it to his nose and takes in Issei's cologne. He let out a sad sigh and changes into the clothes. Issei's hoodie swallows Hajime up and Hajime smiles a little. He puts the money in the hoodie pocket with his phone before he goes down stairs. He puts his shoes on and grabs the keys and locks the door and goes to the cafe that he loves. He looks up at the sky and hopes that it doesn't snow or rain since it's already chilly. He makes it to the cafe and goes to the counter. He hears a familiar laugh so he turns his his a little and see his boyfriends? Sitting there having a good time. He turns his head back around before they see him and wait in line. He orders his drink and by this time he put the hood up. He goes sit far away from them and waits for his drink. His phone rings so he takes it out of his pocket and see that Issei is texting him privately well more like spamming him. His name is called so he quickly get his drink and rushes out of the cafe and ends up at a park. He sits down on a bench and grabs his phone and see what Issei was saying. 

My Dom:

I see u

My Dom:

R u wearing my hoodie

My Dom:

Putting the hood up isn't gonna do I justice since I saw you

My Dom:

Now your ignoring me

My Dom:

Bitch answer me

* * *

Hajime is so confused, he doesn't know if his boyfriends are still mad at him or not. And he's just exhausted and ready to go home and go to sleep. So he drinks his hot chocolate and walks home as he thinks of how to answer his boyfriends. He goes to his room and removed his pants and curls up in the bed. He tries to go to sleep for the next three hours and he can't. He grabs his phone and finally decides to text in the group chat. 

* * *

BadAssMom:

I get that all of you guys are pissed at me but if you guys go on a date without me don't put it in this chat. There's multiple ways you can plan a date with using this chat and part of me believes that you're doing this just to hurt me and that's fine, I deserve it, I deserve to be ignored, to be hurted, to be judged, to feel like I'm a mistake, to feel like I'm a loser that is good for nothing, but please if you guys want to break up with me then do it, don't plan dates around, just put me out of my misery and break up with me!!! 

* * *

Hajime drops his phone to the floor after sending the message. He hides his face in the pillows and starts crying non stop. He eventually stops and picks up his phone and put it on charge. He gets food to eat and watch the t.v. for the rest of the day. By the time it's time for bed, he's wide awake. This time is mind is full of negative thoughts and he spends the night awake again.

_'What is wrong with me? Why did I let that girl touch me? Why do I feel like someone ripped my heart out of my chest?' Hajime thinks to himself._

* * *

When he goes to school, he looks miserable. His eyes are bloodshot, looks exhausted, wearing the biggest school uniform he has and just seems lonely. He changes his shoes and walks to his class. The class he has with Issei, Tooru, and Takahiro. He sits in his seat behind Tooru and hides his face. They don't say anything to each other and class goes by slowly. When it's time for lunch, Hajime goes to a random staircase and eats by himself. After the finished eating, he decides to check his messages. 

* * *

BitchyQueen:

Y'all who's ready for practice?

I know I am

StrawberryLover:

You'll always ready for volleyball

* * *

Hajime's phone is ripped out of his hand and Hajime looks up to a glaring Issei. 

"Come with me now," He says through clench teeth. 

Hajime packs up his things and follows Issei to an closet. 

"Issei, there you are, your boyfriends are looking for you," One of Issei's friends says. 

The friend looks at Hajime and glares at him. That is when Hajime breaks down he falls to the ground and can't control his crying anymore. It's hard for him to breath and feels like he's suffocating. Hajime hears someone talking but doesn't recognize it since it seems so far away. He put his hands in his hair and leans forward and let everything out. In a blink of an eye, his face is in someone's chest. Hajime can't stop crying so him and whoever is holding him are sitting in the middle of the hallway. He's eventually calm down so the person helps him up. Hajime keeps his head down and the person helps Hajime to his next class. The person sits Hajime down in his chair and places his phone beside him. 

_'Wait, Issei had my phone, so does that mean that it was Issei who helped me?' Hajime thinks to himself._

He lifts his head up and see three worry pair of eyes looking back at him. 


	8. Hajime Gets Claimed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

My Second Dom:

Wait for me after school

Me:

I will

* * *

Hajime puts his phone to sleep and goes back to paying attention to the front of the room. He doesn't pay attention to the lesson as his mind keeps wandering off to other thoughts. When the bell rings, he's the last one out of the class. When he stands up to leave, he notices that Takahiro has waited for him. 

"Thought you would want me to wait for you by the lockers," Hajime says as he walks out of the classroom with Takahiro. 

"Why would I want that for?" He asks looking at Hajime with a confused look. 

"I just thought you wouldn't want to been seen walking with someone who screws up his relationship," Hajime says as he starts playing with h is blazer. 

Takahiro doesn't say anything and Hajime feels worse then he did all day. Takahiro let out a sigh and slams Hajime into a wall. 

"Now listen and listen good, you didn't screw anything up first off, secondly from this point on, you belong to me and Issei and if we EVER see you letting anyone outside the relationship touch you again, you will be punished cause don't forget who your doms are," Takahiro says in Hajime's ear. 

Hajime shivers and wraps his arms around Takahiro. Takahiro feels Hajime shakes so he rubs his back. 

"You mean the world to us, sorry for ignoring you for so long," Takahiro whispers. 

"So am I," Issei says walking up to the two boys. 

"I should be the one sorry," Hajime says wrapping his eyes. 

"You already said sorry and we've the ones ignoring so how about we go to your house and shows you how sorry we are," Takahiro says seductively as he runs a hand up and down Hajime's side. 

Hajime bites his bottom lip and nods his head. 

* * *

"Fuck Hajime you're so tight," Issei says as he adds his forth finger into Hajime. 

Hajime moans around Takahiro who in returns grips Hajime's hair tighter. 

"You're so good at sucking cock," Takahiro praises as he starts fucking Hajime's face. 

Hajime moans against just as Issei removes his fingers. He sits more on his knees and slides all the way into Hajime's tight heat. 

"Fuck!" He growls out. 

Hajime gasps and removes himself from Takahiro to let out a scream. 

* * *

"HAJIME IWAIZUMI WAKE UP!" Someone yells. 

Hajime jumps awake and bout falls out of his bed. He sits up and see his boyfriends. Tooru looks like he's ready to punch someone, Akira and Yuutarou looks pissed off, Tobio looks like he's been crying, and Hajime can't figure out the look on their faces. Hajime also realizes he fell asleep wearing Issei's hoodie and nothing else. He whimpers and pulls his blanket up to his neck. No one makes a move for a few minutes and stares at Hajime. Hajime starts to feel insecure so Tobio is the first one to move towards Hajime. Hajime scoots back till his back is against the headboard. Tobio doesn't move any closer to the scare boy. 

"Why would you think we wanted to break up with you?" Tobio asks with his voice cracking. 

Hajime doesn't answers and plays with the edge of his blanket. This time Takahiro makes the decision to move towards Hajime, only for Hajime to scoot away from him. 

"Guys... We might have a problem," Issei states as he stares at Hajime. 

"I thought you guys are better off without me," Hajime whispers. 

Tooru catches on and stares at Hajime with a sad look. 

"Shit," Tooru says. 

Takahiro stares at Hajime from where he's sitting and notices that Hajime looks exhausted. 

"When was the last time you slept?" Takahiro asks voice full of concern. 

"I don't know," He answers. 

"Shit shit shit," Takahiro says. 

"What's going on?" Yuutarou asks with concern in his voice. 

The three third years look at each other before looking at the scared third year. 

"Guys?" Akira asks. 

"Is everything okay?" Tobio asks. 

"No," Issei answers. 

"What do you mean?" Akira asks. 

Tooru let out a sigh and sits on the edge of the bed so he doesn't scare his best friend. 

"Tobio, Akira, and Yuutarou, there's something you need to know about Hajime," Tooru says. 

The first years move towards Tooru and sits around. 

"In Hajime's first year of high school, he got in a relationship with one of his friends, and everything was going good till three months into their relationship," Tooru starts. 

"What happened?" Tobio asks shyly. 

"It got abusive, both mentally, physically, and emotionally," Takahiro adds. 

"And that caused Hajime started to get very insecure so that's why he knew Tobio was insecure, and even though Hajime got in a relationship with us after we helped him get out of the abusive relationship, he was and is still insecure," Issei says as he gently sit beside Hajime. 

Hajime just flinches and pulls the blanket up some more. 

"So we let Hajime wear our clothes so that he's comfortable but his ex still went after him and that lead to Hajime getting depression," Takahiro says. 

The first years gasps and looks at their boyfriend pretty much hiding under the blanket. 

"But he never tried to cut or do suicide cause we made sure one of us was with him, and then you three came and got in the relationship and it got better but he's still very insecure," Tooru says as he looks at his boyfriend by the headboard. 

No one says anything but Issei manages to pulls Hajime to his chest and whispers that they aren't breaking up with him and that they love him and that they're sorry with how they acted. Hajime smiles and hides his face in Issei's neck. 

"I got a question though," Akira says. 

"What is it?" Takahiro asks. 

"Why does it look like he hasn't slept in days?" Tobio asks. 

The three third years look at each other again before at the other boyfriends. 

"Well you see, our beautiful, talented, smart boyfriend Hajime isn't only had depression and feels insecure but there's more to that," Issei says. 

"Ever since that relationship, our precious Hajime have been having multiple issues sleeping and that's why Issei practically lives here," Takahiro says. 

"Wait are you saying that Hajime has," Yuutarou trails off finally connecting the dots. 

"Yes, that is exactly what we are saying," Tooru says. 

"Huh? I'm confused," Akira says. 

"So am I," Tobio says. 

"I'm not only very insecure but I also have Insomnia," Hajime says which is muffle since Hajime is hiding his face in Issei's chest. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> MilkPrince/BitchyQueen: Tobio
> 
> FlatKing: Tooru
> 
> BadAssMom/PreciousAce: Hajime
> 
> BitchyLover: Issei
> 
> StrawberryLover: Takahiro
> 
> EmotionlessBitch: Akira
> 
> PossessiveLover/MilkPrince'sServant: Yuutarou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

_BitchyQueen Changed BadAssMom Name To PreciousAce_

BitchyQueen:

How is our ace? 

StrawberryLover:

Curl up on Issei's chest

BitchyQueen:

He really need to go to sleep

FlatKing:

That's why I made sure that he skipped practice

PreciousAce:

Even though I miss practice doesn't mean I will actually go to sleep

BitchyQueen:

But u need to sleep, can u for me? 

🥺🥺🥺🥺

PreciousAcs:

I, I promise I will try, but I doubt I will

PossessiveLover:

Hajime.... 

EmotionlessBitch:

I wish there is something we can do... 

StrawberryLover:

Maybe we should try to sing him to sleep?

BitchyLover:

I guess I can try

* * *

BitchyLover:

An hour

BitchyQueen:

???? 

FlatKing:

That's good

EmotionlessBitch:

Huh? 

StrawberryLover:

Our first years are dense

PossessiveLover:

Oh hush 

BitchyLover:

Hajime manage to drink an hour and that's it

BitchyQueen:

Thats good

You're making progress

StrawberryLover:

It will take time but we'll get there

FlatKing:

But with him having Insomnia that will be with him forever

EmotionlessBitch:

I feel bad for him... 

FlatKing:

We all do but he hates the attention on him so we don't make a big deal

PreciousAce:

I didn't need to miss practice today... 

BitchyLover:

Yeah you did, to looked miserable

PreciousAce:

. . Thanks for staying with me tho

BitchyLover:

What are boyfriends for? 

PreciousAce:

💕

* * *

PreciousAce:

Tobio!! Where r u!!! 

BitchyQueen:

Coming up right behind you

StrawberryLover:

Where r they? 

PreciousAce:

Definitely not running around the park

FlatKing:

It's midnight!!! 

What the fuck r u 2 up to? 

PreciousAce:

Nothing... 

BitchyQueen:

We're

PreciousAce:

Just

BitchyQueen:

Making

PreciousAce:

Love

BitchyLover:

OMG they're lying!!!! 

PreciousAce:

Shhh

BitchyLover:

Don't shush me

PreciousAce:

I just did

BitchyLover:

Bitch you're in my bed beside me, don't make me punish you

PreciousAce:

😳

BitchyLover:

That what I thought

StrawberryLover:

Hey don't do anything to him without me

BitchyQueen:

Damn his doms are keeping him in check

PreciousAce:

U act like Tooru isn't right beside u

BitchyQueen:

😳

How did-

PreciousAce:

We are best friends 🤪

BitchyQueen:

Damn

But I have to-

PreciousAce:

Tooru I swear u hurt him I'll go after u

FlatKing:

That is if u can walk when your two doms are done with u

PreciousAce:

Ha! Taka isn't here so nothing gonna happen

StrawberryLover:

You're sure bout that puppy?

PreciousAce:

Oh fuck

FlatKing:

Haha

* * *

PreciousAce:

I'm gonna kill my doms

EmotionlessBitch:

Uh oh

PossessiveLover:

Do I want to ask what happened

BitchyQueen:

He got dicked down

PreciousAce:

Shut up

I can't even walk

And u got fucked to

FlatKing:

Man there's no secrets between those two

BitchyQueen:

Shut Up!!

PreciousAce:

Shut Up!! 

BitchyLover:

Awe, do u want me to come upstair and take care of u? 

PreciousAce:

No! U and Taka will try to fuck me again

BitchyLover:

But we got you food

PreciousAce:

... Fine but try to fuck me, I'll kick u both where it hurts

StrawberryLover:

😳

BitchyLover:

😳

Noted

EmotionlessBitch:

So scary

PossessiveLover:

Yeah

PreciousAce:

😛


	10. Happy Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> MilkPrince/BitchyQueen: Tobio
> 
> FlatKing: Tooru
> 
> BadAssMom/PreciousAce: Hajime
> 
> BitchyLover: Issei
> 
> StrawberryLover: Takahiro
> 
> EmotionlessBitch: Akira
> 
> PossessiveLover/MilkPrince'sServant: Yuutarou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

PreciousAce:

Wake up losers

BitchyQueen:

But I'm not a loser

PreciousAce:

No, no you're not

BitchyQueen:

I knew you loved me but why r u texting at 4 in the morning when you should be sleeping!!!

PreciousAce:

I got something important to say but I was waiting for everyone to go online

BitchyQueen:

Ooh

_BitchyLover Is Online_

_StrawberryLover Is O_ _nline_

PreciousAce:

Why am I not surprised those two are awake

StrawberryLover:

Now that's no way to talk to your doms

BitchyLover:

Yeah, be nice

PreciousAce:

Mmm, no 

🖕

_EmotionlessBitch Is Online_

_PossessiveLover Is Online_

_FlatKing Is Online_

FlatKing:

There better be a good reason why you woke us up

PreciousAce:

... 

EmotionlessBitch:

Way to go Tooru, you made our ace sad

PossessiveLover:

Shame on you

BitchyQueen:

Bad Tooru bad

StrawberryLover:

OMG this is too good

BitchyLover:

The first years are ganging up on u Tooru

FlatKing:

I didn't mean it a mean way

PreciousAce:

😁 ❤

BitchyLover:

He's up to something

BitchyQueen:

He's taking after me

PossessiveLover:

He is

EmotionlessBitch:

Wonder what it is like to have 2 Tobio

StrawberryLover:

I think we're finding out

FlatKing:

Oh boy, this is gonna be interesting

BitchyLover:

U guys are stupid

BitchyQueen:

Rude

BitchyLover:

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

HAPPY VALENTINE'S MY ACE ❤❤❤❤❤

PreciousAce:

I wonder if anyone would figured it out

StrawberryLover:

HAPPY VALENTINE'S HAJIME!!! ❤❤❤❤

EmotionlessBitch:

Happy Valentine's Haji!!!!!❤❤

BitchyQueen:

Happy Valentine's Hajime!!!❤❤

PossessiveLover:

Happy Valentine's Haj!!!!❤❤❤❤

FlatKing:

HAPPY VALENTINE'S MY BEAUTIFUL BOYFRIEND HAJIME ❤❤❤❤

PreciousAce:

I, um, ❤❤❤❤

StrawberryLover:

Aww we got him speechless

PreciousAce:

Y'ALL GO TO SLEEP

😳😳😳

BitchyLover:

U should to

PreciousAce:

.... 

* * *

PreciousAce:

TAKAHIRO GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE

StrawberryLover:

NEVER! 

PreciousAce:

But I want u daddy

🥺🥺

StrawberryLover:

.... 

Nope

PreciousAce:

Fuck u Bitch

StrawberryLover:

Nah, I rather fuck u instead

PreciousAce:

You're so dead!!! 

StrawberryLover:

Gotta catch me first

PreciousAce:

THAT'S IT!!! 

StrawberryLover:

Crap! 

* * *

EmotionlessBitch:

What did we miss? 

BitchyLover:

Takahiro decided to throw a volleyball and hit Hajime in the head on the way to school

BitchyQueen:

Did Hajime catch up to him?

BitchyLover:

Yea and he decided to hit him with the volleyball in return

BitchyQueen:

Good lol

StrawberryLover:

Damn the first years are so mean 

FlatKing:

That's the scary part

PossessiveLover:

We take after one person

EmotionlessBitch:

We do 😌

PreciousAce:

I knew the first years will take after me 😌


	11. Chaos Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> MilkPrince/BitchyQueen: Tobio
> 
> FlatKing: Tooru
> 
> BadAssMom/PreciousAce: Hajime
> 
> BitchyLover: Issei
> 
> StrawberryLover: Takahiro
> 
> EmotionlessBitch: Akira
> 
> PossessiveLover/MilkPrince'sServant: Yuutarou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

BitchyQueen:

HAJIME PM ME!! 

HAJIME!!!! 

PreciousAce:

OKAY!!! 

* * *

Hajime:

What's up? 

Tobio:

Lyric prank!!! 

Hajime:

What song? 

Tobio:

Ready for it? by Taylor Swift

Hajime:

Good choice

* * *

FlatKing;

He got excited to talk to Hajime

EmotionlessBitch:

He never get that excited

BitchyQueen:

We was just chatting like we do every day but someone wouldn't answer me

PreciousAce:

@BitchyQueen

I don't like your little games

Don't like your tilted stage

The role you made me play of the fool

StrawberryLover:

Huh? 

BitchyLover:

Whats going on? 

PossessiveLover:

Did they get in another fight? 

BitchyQueen:

No, I don't like you

I don't like your perfect crime

How you laugh when you lie

PreciousAce:

You said the ball was mine

FlatKing:

Is this volleyball related? 

PreciousAce:

Isn't cool, no, I don't like you

But I got smarter, I got harder in the nick of time

Honey, I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time

I got a list of names, and yours is in red, underlined

I check it once, then I check it twice, oh!

Ooh, look what you made me do

StrawberryLover:

Tobs, what did u do to Hajime

BitchyQueen:

Look what you made me do

Look what you just made me do

Look what you just made me-

PreciousAce:

Ooh, look what you made me do

BitchyLover:

Like I said before y'all are idiots

EmotionlessBitch:

Then what's going on? 

BitchyLover:

Not gonna say

PossessiveLover:

Rude

PreciousAce:

Look what you made me do

Look what you just made me do

BitchyQueen:

Look what you just made me do

I don't like your kingdom keys

They once belonged to me

You asked me for a place to sleep

PreciousAce:

Locked me out and threw a feast (what?)

The world moves on, another day another drama, drama, but not for me, not for me, all I think about is karma

FlatKing:

Ooo

PreciousAce:

And then the world moves on, but one thing's for sure, Maybe I got mine, but you'll all get yours

BitchyQueen:

But I got smarter

I got harder in the nick of time, nick of time

Honey, I rose up from the dead

I do it all the time, I o it all the time

I got a list of names, and yours is in red, underlined

I check it once, then I check it twice, oh!

Ooh, look what you made me do

PreciousAve:

Look what you made me do

Look what you just made me do

BitchyLover:

Look what you just made me-

Y'all getting pranked dumbasses


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> MilkPrince/BitchyQueen: Tobio
> 
> FlatKing: Tooru
> 
> BadAssMom/PreciousAce: Hajime
> 
> BitchyLover: Issei
> 
> StrawberryLover: Takahiro
> 
> EmotionlessBitch: Akira
> 
> PossessiveLover/MilkPrince'sServant: Yuutarou

PossessiveLover:

Guys!!!! I think we might have killed Hajime!!!! 

BitchyLover:

How? 

PossessiveLover:

We didn't kill him, we might have gave him a concussion

StrawberryLover:

Again, how? 

BitchyQueen:

R u sure Aki? He hasn't moved

EmotionlessBitch:

Yeah he has, if u come over to us you can see he's moving and opening his eyes

PossessiveLover:

So we better take him to the hospital then

FlatLong:

One of u guys fucking answer us

BitchyQueen:

We was practicing and Hajime wasn't paying attention and I served a hard ball into his head

BitchyLover'

We're on our way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)


End file.
